Changing the Past
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Lightning just wanted to clear the field around the camp, but then she suddenly was surrounded by two Hopes at once. HopexLightning


**A.N.** Hey, it's me again, but this time in the XIII sectionxD Well, I got this idea when I saw another fanart, where Light's hugged by the older and the younger HopexD Then I thought "man I wonder why no one got a ff idea with two Hopes." and then I thought, I just do it myselfXD Before I began writing this, I had an idea for a multi-chapter story, where Hope (the older one) goes back in time to the Hanging Edge (the reason is the same as in this story, because Light's dead in his time and wants to save her), and saves his mother ('cause he had the chance to), then goes back to his own time and realizes that he changed more, than he actually wanted, 'cause he never became a l'Cie and never met Light an the others. So when he meets her and is more than happy that she's alive, she'll push him away and he, of course, wonders why she acts like she doesn't know him. When he FINALLY realized what he's done, he goes back in time again to fix things again. Yeah, but since I wanted this to be a oneshot, I cut it short and then I got this ideax3 Hope you'll like it

**Changing the Past**

Lightning Farron went through the Vallis Media to clear the area. The day before, they arrived on Gran Pulse. But they couldn't continue their journey now, because Hope got his Eidolon Alexander on the same evening and was still too exhausted to go on. She would never admit it openly, but she was really proud of him. Since they've become l'Cie, he became much braver, more open and he also toughened up. He'd gone through a pretty big development. Actually, he had no other choice. He got involved in the whole mess just like that, became a l'Cie and lost his mother. Either you'll toughen up or you'll die. In retrospect, she was glad to have taken the silver-haired boy under her wings.

She hadn't only taught him how to fight and to survive, she'd also realized that she kinda liked his presence and felt so comfortable around him, that she even told him something about her past. That was the first time she talked about it, especially with a complete stranger. But something on him calmed her down and also awoke her protective instincts. Perhaps it was his childlike innocence. Even though he was stronger and was able to take better care of himself, she still took care of him.  
Lightning was suddenly torn from her thoughts as she went into something. Or rather someone, because when she looked up, she looked at a man who looked oddly familiar. What she immediately noticed was his silver hair and emerald green eyes.

Two characteristics that she only knew on a certain fourteen year old boy. She took a step back, as she noticed those similarities. Of course, the only difference was the fact that he was a grown man and not a child. He was tall — about a head taller than her — well built and wore a uniform, which she'd never seen before.  
It really bothered her that he looked like Hope and that he stared at her as if she was a ghost. Lightning reached for her gunblade instinctively, but before she could even touch the handle, he came suddenly closer to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

Lightning was way too shocked to react and let him hug her. „Light...", he whispered in her ear then. „I'm so glad to you see again." How did he know her? Who the hell was he? And why the hell did he hug her? She immediately pushed him away, took her Gunblade and held the blade on his throat. He quickly stepped back and raised his hands. „L-Light, what is it?", he asked puzzled. „Who are you?" When she said this, she saw a mixture of hurt and confusion in his eyes. When he didn't answer, she pressed the blade slightly into his flesh. „I ask you one more time. Who. Are. You?", she repeated. „I-it's me. Hope." Lightning's eyes widened, but just for a second. _Calm down_._ There are certainly many other silver-haired men whose name's Hope._ „Hope..." He nodded. „Don't you recognize me?"

„Hope and...?"

„Hope Estheim." The pink-haired woman narrowed her eyes. „Liar!"

„I'm not lying. Believe me!" Suddenly she heard something behind her, but she didn't let this man out of her sight. „Light, with whom are you talking with?", asked Hope. The man looked past her and his eyes widened. Hope's eyes widened as well, when he saw him. And not just because he's also noticed the similarities with himself, but also that someone like him talked with his Light! Well, she wasn't his yet, but someday. Certainly! The stranger looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. „Oh man...This is bad. This is very bad."

„What are you talking about?", asked the soldier and maintained its cool tone. „I've gone back too far...", he muttered to himself. The two l'Cie hadn't almost understood him. „Whatever, better than nothing.", he mumbled on and went to Hope. He'd barely gone three steps until Lightning shot straight in front of him on the floor. „Stop!", she growled. It puzzled her, when he smiled. „Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt me — him.", he said and went to the boy. „Stay where you are, or I'll shoot a bullet into your skull!" The guy just smiled and kept walking. „You would never do that Light. And we both know it."

„Hope! Come over here!" Hope did as he was told, but the man also went to her. „You stay there!", hissed Lightning and took aim at him. „But you wanted me to come to you, Light." Lightning clenched her teeth in frustration. When he held Hope's shoulder and kept him from going to her, she would've really shot him, but she couldn't.  
The man knelt down and looked at her intently. „Look at us, Light. Can't see the many similarities?", he asked and looked at her with big, bright eyes, just like Hope. Lightning looked at them both. Now that they were so close together, she noticed more similarities. „Who the hell are you?"

„I told you." His voice sounded a little desperate. „It's me, Hope. I am him" — he pointed to the boy — „From the future."

„W-what?", asked Hope, confused and turned to him. „That's impossible!", said Lightning. „As you can see, it _is_ possible. Believe me! I'm _really_ Hope. I'm _really_ from the future!"

„What do you think about it, Hope?" Hope looked dumbly at his older self. _Will I really be like that when I grow up? I wonder if I'll bring up the courage to confess Light my feelings. And if she returns my feelings. I wonder if we're together in his presence? Or even married? _Thousands of questions buzzed through in his head, but the best part was, that they'll eventually wake up from crystal stasis. „Hope!" Lightning's voice brought him back. „What do you think about it?", she repeated. „That's crazy.", he replied. „But I recognize myself somehow."

The older Hope grinned. „You see, Light?" The pink-haired woman came a few steps closer, while the older Hope got up again. „Alright. Let's do a little test. I told Hope some things about me that nobody else knows."

„Easy!", he interrupted. „You have a sister named Serah, your parents died when you were fifteen, your mother died of an illness, Serah can cook much better than you, but you're better at housekeeping, you changed your name because you wanted to change yourself and because you wanted to be strong for Serah and because you wanted to grow up as soon as possible and because you wanted to forget your past, at eighteen you joined the GC and you're now a sergeant and your real name is Claire." Lightning looked at him shocked. He knew her really well and that meant...„Hope!"

„Yes! Do you believe me now?", he asked and looked at her happily. „Your name's Claire?", asked the little Hope. How did he know her real name? Hope, however, regretted his question, as Lightning gave him a dirty look. „Forget it immediately!" He nodded several times and made a mental note to not mention her name ever again. Even if it sounded so nice...„So you're coming from the future?", asked Lightning the older Hope. „Yes."

„And what are you doing here?"

„I..." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. „What?" She came closer and looked him straight in the eyes. The older Hope sighed and avoided her penetrating gaze. „I wanted to save you...", he muttered. „What of?", asked Lightning and the younger Hope in unison. „I can't tell you.", he replied. „Why not? What happens to Light?", said the silver-haired boy worried. It was pretty weird to talk with "himself". „I can't tell you.", he repeated. „We can be happy enough that the space-time continuum's not destroyed, as I met my younger self."

„You knew this could happen and did it anyway?"

„I didn't know that I'd land here. Actually I just wanted to go back two years."

„What happened to Light?" The older Hope sighed. „Okay, I'll tell you. In my time Light's dead for two years." Lightning and Hope's eyes widened immediately. „H-how did that happen?"

„I can't tell you. You know too much already."

„I see. So you wanted to prevent my death." He nodded. „But I failed. I've traveled too far into the past and now I just can go back to my own time." Hope also felt the sadness of his older self. He somehow had the feeling that he'll be responsible for her death. And because he's still mourned her death after two years and decides to travel through time to change the past...Then probably something very bad must've happened. „Hope...", began Lightning and immediately got the attention of both Hopes. „Your plan was doomed either way."

„That's not really encouraging, Light...", he mumbled, while looking down. „Listen." She put her fingers on his chin and lifted his head so he looked into her eyes. If she wouldn't do this to his older self, Hope would certainly become jealous. „It's good that you haven't landed in the right time, otherwise you would've surely changed other important things. That's how life goes. You can't just rewind and change everything in your own interests." The older Hope sighed. „You're right...But in my time I had no Light, who could tell me that.", he said and forced a smile.

But when Lightning smiled back, his one became real. She ruffled his hair and walked past him. „We better go back to the others before they'll worry about us.", said Lightning and also ruffled little Hopes hair, when she went past him. Hope looked up at his older self, who just watched Lightning. He cleared his throat and got the attention of his older self. „We should follow her."

„Yeah, right. Let's go. We don't want her to get angry, right?" They both shuddered at the mere thought. Then they followed the soldier back to the camp. Once there, the rest of the l'Cie looked at the "stranger" in surprise. „Hey, who's your friend, Sunshine?" Both Hopes blushed instantly and tried to hide it. „Hey, he looks just like our Hope.", remarked Snow then. „Yeah, now that you say it...", said Sazh. „He _is_ Hope. He's from the future.", informed Lightning, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. „From the future?", asked the other in unison. „Yeah, really.", said the younger Hope. Lightning looked up at the adult Hope and noticed that he looked at her friends as if he hadn't seen them for ages. He then rushed towards the two pulsian.

„Fang! Vanille! I'm glad to see you again!", he exclaimed and hugged them tightly. „Wow, our kiddo will become good looking and also stronger.", said Fang, while she and Vanille returned the hug. A few seconds later he let go of them and turned to Sazh. „Sazh...I haven't seen you and Dajh for ages."

„Dajh?" Sazh jumped up when he mentioned the name of his son. Hope covered his mouth with one hand. Apparently he'd said too much. And now he remined Lightning of the younger Hope, who's standing right next to her. „So he'll wake up again?", asked Sazh, even if the answer was obvious. „Uh...", he stammered and searched for a way to get out of this situation. „What's with Serah? She'll wake up too, right?", asked Snow hopefully. „I can't tell you.", he said quickly. „I can't tell you anything about the future! Who knows what I've done until now?"

„Okay, we understand that.", said Sazh sympathetically, while Hope smiled at him gratefully. „We'll fulfill our focus, right?"

„Snow!" Snow laughed at Hopes outbreak. „That was just a joke."

„What are you doing here in the past, Hope?", asked Vanille. „I..."

„He said he wanted to save me." Lightning answered for him. „Save you?"

„He said that Light's dead for two years in his time and that he wanted to go back to prevent it.", replied the younger Hope. „Really?", asked Snow shocked, while the younger Hope nodded. His older version looked at the floor the whole time and muttered something under his breath that sounded like:"And I'm to blame." Hope apparently was the only one who heard it, because the others asked his older self, why he could talk about this and nothing else about the future. Hope somehow felt a sting in his chest. Was it really his fault that she dies in the future? What will he do in the future, that leads to this?

Hope didn't want to believe that, so he pushed those thoughts away. „Hope." Lightning's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and saw concern in her eyes. „What's wrong? You're so quiet."

„I-it's nothing!", he answered quickly. He looked into her eyes and could clearly see that she knew that he was lying. Damn, he should break the habit of stuttering and to give quick answers when he lied! „The truth."

„It's really nothing, Light." Lightning just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. „Believe me, everything's okay."

„When do you have to go back, kiddo?", asked Fang. Hope started to listen attentively when he heard the word "kiddo" and turned to the group. But they meant his older version. „Tomorrow. That means, I stuck in this time until then."

„Then you just hang up with us.", said Snow and grinned. „I have no other choice, haven't I?", replied the older Hope, but he sounded as if he would like it. Then the little Hope turned back to Lightning. „Pretty crazy, huh?"

„That's an understatement.", she said, while staring thoughtfully into the void. Hope wondered what she was thinking. About the future? About what will happen to her? Or maybe just about the fact that there were two Hopes in front of her? It wasn't the first time that Hope wanted to be able to read her mind. When she suddenly looked at him, he quickly avoided eye contact, so that she didn't caught him staring at her. „Okay, what's wrong with you, Hope?", she asked, while turning his head to her so that he was forced to look at her. „It's nothing."

„Don't lie to me. Since your future self is here, you're acting weird."

„I'm, uh, I mean he's okay Light. Don't worry.", said the older Hope, who was approaching them. Wow, he'd just saved himself from this situation. And it was still weird...„You Hopes can't lie to me. You still are a lousy liar.", she said to the elder one, who grinned at her sheepishly. „Hey, you lovebirds!", called Fang. „Who takes the first shift?" In this moment Hope noticed how late it was. It was sunset and soon one of them would have to take the first watch. „I'll do it.", said his older version immediately. „Okay, then the Hopes make the shift.", said the black-haired woman and grinned. „Me too?" asked Hope. „Yes, you wanted it, right?", she said, her grin widened.

In this moment Hope hated himself. Or his older self to be axact. „I stay awake with them.", said Lightning. „Whatever you want, sis. But don't get any ideas, okay?" Everyone knew exactly what Snow alluded and the soldier became furious again. Lightning stomped angrily toward him. Snow stood up quickly and went back a few steps. „Easy, Light, that was just a joke." But Lightning said nothing. When she approached Snow she wasted no time and punched him with her fist in his stupid face. Snow fell from the impact and Lightning subsequently went back to the two Hopes.

The older Hope could hardly hold back his laugh. „Oh man, how I've missed Light." Hope was also very amused by the scene and automatically had to think back to the last three times, where Lightning had punched him. „I'll go get something to eat. You comming?"

„Sure.", replied both Hope's in unison and followed her obediently. Lightning could still clearly hear that the others began to laugh and talk about the whole thing, but she tried to ignore them all. Together they gathered some fruits. Along the way they were attacked by little monsters, but they were just small fry. Most of the time they was silence between them and it wasn't even necessary to say anything. They didn't really had much to talk about and they couldn't ask the older Hope something about the future. During nightfall they came back to camp, where a campfire flickered already.

* * *

While the group sat around the fire, chatted, laughed and ate, Snow, Sazh, Fang and Vanille tried to get some information about the future from the older Hope, but he was stubborn and either told them to finally stop asking him out, or he ignored them and talked with Lightning about trivial stuff. It didn't matter what they were talking about, as long as he could distract himself from the others. Lightning played along and mostly answered sarcastically to his questions. Her Hope also played along. With "her Hope" she of course didn't meant _her_ Hope...She just meant that this Hope belonged in this time. Belonged to them. Lightning leaned on one arm and sighed.

Since the future Hope appeared here, Lightning thought about the future. She wondered what her cause of death will be and _when_ this will happen. She wondered if she would still experience the wedding of her sister. And secretly she wondered if she and Hope led a relationship. Of course she didn't mean with each other! No, she meant whether he'll eventually find a nice girl his own age and if she'll find someone who...wasn't afraid of her. But how likely was that? She imagined a future in which she's alone. Sure, she could visit her friends and her sister, but she would always be alone.

Each of them had someone. Serah had Snow, Sazh had Dajh, Vanille and Fang had each other and Hope had at least his father. And whom did she have? No one. Only a handful of friends and a sister who will surely leave her after the wedding. But even if that's so, she won't lose the will to fight. After all, they had to save the world and look for clues to get rid of these brands. „What is it, Light?" Hope's voice — she didn't really know from which Hope however — jerked her suddenly out of her thoughts. „Huh?" She looked at the two Hopes, who sat next to her — each on one side — who looked worriedly at her. „You looked depressed. Is something wrong?", asked the older Hope. Lightning shook her head and smiled at them reassuringly. „Everything's okay. I just had to think about something."

„And what?", asked the younger Hope. „Nothing important.", she replied and flicked little Hope's forehead. Hope playfully pouted and rubbed his forehead, as if it had hurt. „You sure?"

„Quite sure."

* * *

When the group went to sleep, Lightning got up. „I'm going around and take care that there's no monster nearby." When the Hope's jumped simultaneously and opened their mouths, she added:„You two stay here. No back talk." Both Hope's frowned but remained silent and sat down again. Lightning couldn't suppress a small smile and went away. „Does she keep treating me as a child?", asked Hope his older self. „Yes, but just for fun."

„I thought you can't talk about the future." Immediately the older one stopped. Hope had to grin. He'd just tricked himself. Then they sat there in silence for a while — he didn't really know how long it was. The environment was peaceful and not a single monster got lost here. Eventually Hope couldn't take the silence any longer. But what could he talk with himself about, when he's not allowed to ask him about the future? The boy sighed and asked him anyway. „Can you tell me what will happen with Light?"

„No. I'd like to, but..."

„But?"

„It can be dangerous to know too much about their own future." The elder sighed and put his arms on his bent legs. „I shouldn't have done that."

„What?"

„Travel to the past. I knew it was a ten percentage chance that I catch the right time, but I wanted to risk it anyway." Hope said nothing about it. He just didn't know what to say. He knew that he would've done the same, when it came to Light. And that he would have taken the risk, even if the chances of success were small. „But isn't there another way to change the future? Just tell me what I can do!"

„I can't! If I knew what will happen...That won't go well, it might end up even worse than now. Paradoxes may arise. The space-time continuum could be destroyed...I perhaps could save Light this one time, but it could happen, that she'll die anyway. In another time, due to other causes. And then everything could repeat itself."

„In the future, I know quite a lot about time travel."

„Well, after Lights death, I worked every free minute with that." Hope copied his gesture and sighed deeply. „Yes, that sounds like me."

„And there's still so much I wanted to tell her."

„Our feelings for her?" The older Hope didn't answer and he knew he was right. So he'd never been able to muster the courage to confess his love to Lightning. That was really sad. „But, it can't hurt if I give you a little tip." Hope looked up to his future self. „If you ever pick a fight with Light — and don't look at me like that, I know you will — and she runs away...run after her. And just do what she says, otherwise...well she'll get pissed off.", advised his older self and grinned at him. „Yes, I'm already aware of this.", replied Hope and grinned back. „Snow's the best example."

„Yes." They started to laugh, but the fun only lasted a few seconds, because they suddenly heard noises behind them. They immediately turned around and were ready to attack with magic, but it was only Lightning who came back to them. „What's so funny?", she asked the two when she stood right behind them. „Oh, nothing important.", replied the two in unison. Lightning raised an eyebrow, but they didn't answer her. „Whatever." She shrugged and went to the snoring Snow. When she approached him, she kicked him in the side. Snow woke up with a start and looked around in alarm. „What's wrong?"

„You're turn.", said Lightning and went back to the Hopes. „Is it already that late?", asked the younger Hope. „Yes. I've went through the whole area and it takes a few hours." Snow stood up and stretched himself. „Then I'll guarantee your safety.", said Snow and disappeared into the darkness to protect the camp. „Let me guess, Snow either won't change, or will be more annoying.", suspected the younger Hope, but didn't get an answer from his future self. He just laughed. Maybe he was right again. „I think he'll be more annoying.", said Lightning and sat down between the two.

„You'll see it.", said the older Hope. „We should sleep now.", said Lightning and laid down. „Aren't you going into the tent?", asked the younger Hope concerned. „It's warm enough to sleep out here."

„Right." Then the two Hopes lay down too and looked up at the star-studded sky. You could even see Cocoon, which was faintly illuminated by the fal'Cie Phoenix. „I wonder what the future holds for us. Wonder if everything's going to be the same?", murmured Lightning thoughtfully. „I don't think that everything's going to be the same as before.", answered little Hope. „I'm not sure if we can ever live normally on Cocoon again, but there surely will always be people who hate us because we're l'Cie. Also, I'm now in good terms with my dad, so..."

„Just continue with your plan. You want to go to Oerba now, right?"

„Yes. Will we find out more there?", asked Lightning, even though she knew that she won't get a concrete answer. „You'll see. All I can say is that you're on the right path. Just keep going." Lightning nodded and kept staring at the sky. She'd never seen many stars before. On Cocoon anyone told her that Pulse was hell on earth, but it definitely wasn't. Okay, the monster who lived here were a bit more dangerous than on Cocoon, but Gran Pulse was really beautiful. And with untouched nature, something you rarely saw today. Lightning looked from one Hope to the other and noticed that they're already sleeping, so she followed their example, and closed her eyes in order to get some sleep too.

* * *

Lightning awoke when the first rays of sunlight fell on her face. She opened her eyes, but she had to close them again as she was blinded. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. In addition, she was so warm that it felt as though she was in her sleeping bag. But she couldn't remember to have slipped into her sleeping bag. And she felt a weight on her. She raised her left arm — which laid on something soft until now — and held it in front of her face to protect her eyes from the bright light.

When she opened her eyes, she saw why she felt like she was in a sleeping bag. Her Hope had snuggled up against her in his sleep. His face was buried in her neck, and his arm was lying on her stomach. Lightning turned her head to the right and felt another warmth. The future Hope was in a similar position and hugged her too. He also had placed an arm around her waist, but his face was buried in her hairline. That explained why she couldn't move her right arm and felt numb. Lightning let her hand fall back and it landed on Hope's back.

It obviously lay there the whole time...If it was anyone else who touched her like that, she would rip his head off. But she let Hope do that. She didn't even know herself why she let him, but it felt good. Serah was the only person who was allowed to touch her. But now Hope was allowed to do it too. It was strange, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. But now was not the time to get lost in these feelings. They all had to say goodbye to the future Hope and travel to Oerba. Lightning stroked Hope with a little pressure on his back to wake him up. Hope groaned softly and woke up.

„Wake up.", said Lightning in a softer tone. Hope's head shot up suddenly and he looked at her in shock. His face turned scarlet within a few seconds and he immediately slipped away from her. „Lightning, I...I-I'm _so_ sorry!"

„It's okay, Hope." Then she woke the older Hope, by pulling his cheek. He woke up immediately and looked at her directly. „Morning.", said Lightning amused, as she got the same reaction from him. Some things probably never changed. „I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...!"

„Hope.", interrupted Lightning and she looked amused in his bright red face. „It's okay." Then she sat up and stretched her numb arm. Immediately, she felt that all the blood was flowing through her veins again and her arm began to tingle. Lightning looked around and saw that the others were already awake and slowly dismantling the camp. Fang was the first who noticed them. „Hey, the lovebirds are awake." Lightning stood up and glared at her a darkly. „Why didn't you wake us up?", asked the younger Hope. „You slept so cutely, we didn't wanted to disturb you.", replied Vanille and giggled. The pink-haired woman rolled his eyes and went over to the group to help them. Both Hopes followed her immediately and helped too.

When they were all ready to keep going, they said good bye to the future Hope. „And how will you get back?", said Sazh. Hope pulled something out from his pocket and showed them a crystal. „With this. This'll bring me back again."

„How does is work?", asked Fang. „This is far too complicated to explain. It just brings someone into a different time and back again, then it'll be destroyed."

„I see...", said Snow, while looking closely at the crystal. „And why did you have to wait until now?", asked Vanille. „Because the crystal had to recharge itself and it takes some time."

„Then go back to the future. We should get going too.", said Lightning. „Okay." The older Hope activated the crystal. It shone brightly and a few seconds later Hope disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

_**Four years later**_

„I can't believe that you want me to stop!", yelled Hope angrily. His voice echoed through the house. „I have every reason to forbid you to keep doing this! I've promised your father to take care of you and I will do it!", shouted Lightning back, her voice was much louder and more threatening. „I'm old enough to decide what I want!"

„But as long as you live under my roof, you have to do what I tell you!"

„You're not my mother!", growled Hope. He couldn't believe that he had such a silly fight with Lightning! Several months ago, the Academy contacted him. They wanted him to work with them. In the University of New Bodhum — he moved to Lightning, because his father worked in another city and couldn't get away — he was the best in his class and was often referred to as a genius. That's why the Academy wanted him so bad. And it was a great honor to be allowed to join in them, because the Academy consisted of scientists and other geniuses that explored ancient ruins, for example, and also worked on the time travel project.

Hope knew that his future self had worked there, so he agreed. In between, he had yet to finish university, so he had school till afternoon and then worked in the Academy. This also meant that he slept and ate less, but it was worth it. Unfortunately, Lightning had a problem with that. Apparently she didn't want him to be so successful and "advised" him almost every day — if he wasn't able to avoid her — stop at the Academy and better concentrate on school. He didn't know what her problem was. He was still the best. He always had the best grades and the his colleagues at work always praised him like he was a "superhero".

But she apparently didn't want him to have his fun...„You're right. I'm not your mother. But I bet she would turn in her grave if she knew what you do with yourself!", countered Lightning. This was too much for Hope. How could she dare to involve his mother like that? „Take that back!", he growled. He'd honestly never thought that he could ever have such a fight with her. „I only tell the truth", she growled back. „Look at you! You eat and sleep less and all you ever think of is your work!"

„Just be glad that I committ myself to my work! I only eat as much as I need and I've become accustomed to sleep a little!"

„Then you break the habit again, because you no longer go to the Academy!"

„But Light!"

„And no buts!" Hope gritted his teeth and looked angrily at the soldier. „You can't order me around anymore, Light! I'm eighteen and can decide on my own how I life!"

„It's not that I want to order you around..."

„What do you want from me, Light?", he interrupted and stomped like a child with his foot. „I'm just worried about your health!", replied Lightning. „You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine!"

„I don't think so! If you keep this up, then..."

„Then what? Why do you always have interfere in my life, Light?" As he said this, her eyes became ice cold. So much so that it even gave him a chill. „All right." Her voice was quiet and Hope didn't like that a bit. He's already getting ready to get punched by her. „Then I won't interfere in your life ever again.", she said and went out of her house. Hope stared at the door. He was totally shocked by her reaction. He hadn't expected that reaction from her. Hope sighed and plopped down on the couch.

The next day she'd certainly calm down again. But then he remembered what his future self had told him back then. _If you ever pick a fight with Light and she runs away, ran after her!_ He should follow her. Who knows, maybe he would regret it forever when he let her go now.

Hope immediately jumped up and ran after her. He left the house and looked around frantically, and saw that a red cape disappeared behind a house. Hope ran after it and run around the corner. Lightning went really fast...He quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm. „Light, wait!" Lightning broke free from his grip and turned to him in a flash. Her eyes were icy cold and that made Hope cringe again. „What?" Even her voice was icy. „Don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

„You should've thought about it before.", she said and turned back to go to. „Wait!" Hope ran in front of her and held her by the shoulders, so that she couldn't walk away. „I'm sorry, really." He sighed and looked down. „There's a reason why I work so hard." Lightning didn't say anything, so he looked back up and saw that she'd raised an eyebrow. „I want to impress someone..."

„How do you want to impress somebody, when you work yoursel to death?"

„I'm sorry..."

„I wonder who's worth it, that you have to work so hard.", she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Hope swallowed. He should tell her, or he would never do it. „I can tell you." Lightning again raised an eyebrow and looked at him with interest. At least her eyes softened. Hope took a deep breath, pulled the pink-haired woman closer to him and captured her sweet lips in a kiss. He noticed how she tensed and wanting break the kiss again, but then she relaxed and kissed him back. Immediately, a warm sensation build up in Hope and he put all his love for the soldier in that kiss.

Her lips were very soft and tasted like strawberries. A few seconds later they broke apart again. Hope looked down. He was too afraid of her reaction „I...I'm so—" Hope couldn't finish the sentence, because two fingers held his lips closed. He looked up at Lightning and saw that she was smiling at him slightly. Her cheeks turned slightly red. „So that's it?" Hope nodded and looked at her hopefully. Lightning shook her head, but her smile never left her face. „Just stop apologizing.", she said and let go of his lips. „Light, there's something I've wanted to tell you for years."

She just looked at him expectantly. Hope gulped and told her. „I love you." He looked at her nervously as she is still didn't answer after seconds. After an agonizingly long minute, she finally replied. „You wanna know what I have to say?" Hope nodded. He couldn't bring out a single word. „I love you too." Hope smiled broadly as his brain processed her words. He was about to say something, but then Lightning poked his forehead. „But promise me slow down and take more breaks."

„Y-yes. I promise!", he said, while grinning broadly. „Let's go back." Hope took her hand and pulled her back home. The next day they heard that a horde of Behemoth appeared nerby — at least five of them — and Lightning wanted to go to that place the night before, to clear her head. If he let her go, she would've died. Not even a trained soldier could handle five Behemoth's. It looked like that Hope really changed the past...or the future.

**A.N.** So I hope you liked my oneshot^^ Yeah I know, the ending was a bit too fast, but I just wanted to finish it^^' And now I'm sooo sleepy...v.v It became longer than I've planned it to be, but it's better too long than too short huh?^^ And now I wanna thank my friends Lux-Chan and Vyue, who helped me to get ideas to build up this story^^ Thanks you two!

Please reviewx3


End file.
